A Week... Alone
by Diablogyrl
Summary: Tyr. And Trance. Alone. For a week. Hmmm? Enjoy!


A Week. Alone By: Diablogyrl  
  
Not going through the legal mumbo- jumbo. No copyright infringement intended. 'Nuff said. *First story. Give much feedback. Sure, give flames, too. I'll take them camping. It's all love. ;oD  
  
(Pre-Gold Trance)  
  
Dylan, Beka, Rommie, and Harper were all on the Maru, preparing to leave for Ne'Holland, having been summoned for a mission of the utmost importance.  
  
"More than likely, another baby-sitting job," scoffed a very uninterested Tyr after they received the transmission.  
  
"We gave our promise, Tyr," Dylan had replied in his usual save-the-world voice.  
  
So the four of them had volunteered to go, which left Tyr and Trance behind with the warship. "This is so great! Now we'll be able to spend some real quality time together!" piped up a thoroughly over-excited Trance. Tyr sighed. It was going to be a long week.  
  
Three days later, Tyr found himself sitting under a tree in the Hydroponics bay, listening to Trance ramble on like a flexi about the healing powers of plants. He was pleasantly surprised at her complete grasp of plant sciences. She may serve a purpose, after all, he thought.  
  
"So. Whaddya think?" Trance asked, flushed and out of breath from all her talking, or so she tried to make herself believe.  
  
"Amazing, Gemini. Are you sure you aren't part of a lost species of botanist? Or, perhaps, even part plant yourself?" Tyr asked her, humor in his voice, and a fleeting grin crossed his face.  
  
"Don't be silly. Of course I'm not. Well maybe I could be, but as far as I know, I have no records of. Well that's not entirely true, but--," she was stopped short by a large, warm hand covering the bottom half of her face.  
  
"Enough, Gemini," Tyr roared, looking exasperated, but not actually upset. Trance saw right through that.  
  
She was secretly pleased that Tyr thought she had more that anti- matter in between her ears, and gave him a radiant smile to show that she was undeterred. The smile slowly faded off her face as she continued to look at Tyr, his eyes closed and unaware of hers. Great Vedran, this man is a handsome devil, the thought, slightly awed. A deep chuckle from Tyr brought her back to the present. "What's so funny?" she inquired.  
  
"Not only was your facial expression reminiscent of a large mouth fish, you were thinking aloud." Tyr sat back and waited for it to penetrate. It took milliseconds.  
  
Trance turned a deep, inky shade of purple. "Did I really say that out loud?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes you did, little flower girl," Tyr answered. "Come here," he commanded, crooking a finger at her. She rather cute when she's embarrassed, he mused with a smile.  
  
She slowly, inched forward, being coaxed and teased, until she was kneeling in front of him. He reached for her and gently pulled her into his lap. He tucked her feet between his legs and crossed her arms over her chest as he enveloped her in a comforting hug. She relaxed in the warm embrace of his arms. "If it makes you feel better, Trance, I believe you are quite pretty yourself," Tyr whispered softly, rather surprised with himself for stating that particular thought. He also relaxed when he realized he was content with her knowing he thought so.  
  
"You know Gemini, I must admit I never thought much about you, except that you always seem to have altogether too much enthusiasm for everything." Tyr gave a winning smile, and Trance seemed to melt in his arms. "But now that I have been forced to endure your constant company, and listen to your incessant idle chattering. I've come to realize that you are a very intelligent creature. And also very well formed." A brief pause. "Well informed." Tyr ground his teeth together. I did not just say that.  
  
Trance went from contented silence to hysterical laughter in light seconds. "Yes, you did just say that, Tyr." She waited for him to react. He did so by closing his eyes and not saying anything. She took the opportunity to study his fine features. When she saw him began to open his eyes, she baited, "So you think I'm well formed, huh?" She stopped, still giggling.  
  
"Well you informed the Great Vedran that I was a handsome devil. I believe that makes us even." Tyr was slightly unnerved; thinking, Three days in her presence has me making conversational faux paux. Get control of yourself Anasazi, he admonished. You are a Nietzchean; you have more willpower than that. Tyr shook off the self-doubts and glanced down at the still snickering purple bundle in his arms.  
  
"Still amused, my little purple tree nymph?" Tyr asked, a sudden gleam of mischievousness in his eyes, along with some thing else. He promptly picked her up and spun her to sit sideways across his lap. "Well why don't we give you something to be amused about!" And with that, he captured both of her wrists in his left hand, and with his right, he began to tickle her. She squirmed and twisted and gasped in delight.  
  
He paused after a time to give her chance to catch her breath, and she used that to escape his loosened grasp.  
  
"Is that all you've got, Tyr? You'll have to do better than that!" And with that challenge, Trance raced across the room to the door. Never one to turn down a challenge- and a sure win- Tyr jumped up from his spot on the ground and sprinted after her.  
  
She wound her way through corridors and decks until she entered command. Tyr was right behind her, and he stopped short to take in the scene and form a plan to find the best way to trap her. Trance didn't wait for him to pounce, just turned and launched herself through another door. She took a shortcut to the nearest holodeck and skidded to a halt just inside the entrance.  
  
"Andromeda, I need a beach!" Immediately, in front of her materialized a virtual paradise, complete with palm trees, white sand, crystal blue waters, towels, chairs, and those fruity drinks with the little umbrellas in them. Trance had just enough time to take it all in before she was propelled into the air. A scream of childish pleasure escaped her as she fell, landing safely back in the arms of a tall, dark, and handsome walking pillar of steel.  
  
"Water. A perfect choice," Tyr stated laughingly, and began to walk towards the water's edge with his squirming bundle.  
  
"No! My clothes will get wet! Tyr!" Trance squealed.  
  
"That does present a problem." Tyr pretended to think about it. Abruptly, he turned in the direction of the chairs. Still walking, he flipped her over and hoisted her on to his shoulder, and with his free hand reached up to unzip the back of her velvety suit.  
  
"Tyr, what are you doing?" she asked, still smiling. She had on undergarments that doubled as swim gear.  
  
"Solving the problem. Your clothes don't get wet; I get to throw you in to the water. Everyone's content," he replied amicably. He set her down on her feet to push her suit totally off her body. Very nice, Tyr thought as the material gathered at her ankles. She was wearing a tube-like top and small shorts.  
  
"Prepared. I like that," Tyr said in a husky voice. He nodded at her appreciatively, looking her up and down, noting her well-defined legs and arms, her smooth belly, and nicely rounded bottom. Not bad at all, he thought, grinning ferally. When she sat to struggle with her boots, Tyr quickly removed his chain mail and boots, and peeled off his leather pants, uncovering some tight black workout shorts that fit like a second skin.  
  
A strangled sound erupted from Trance's throat when she glanced up to see a very built, very sexy Nietzchean standing in a pair of shorts that were so tight, they could have been a tan.  
  
"I'll take that as a sign of approval," he growled, an edge to his voice. Trance blushed, and bounded off the sand. "Oh, no you don't, my slippery little fish," Tyr roared after her, and caught up with her a few yards down the shore. "Now we'll see how well you can swim!" Her grabbed her behind the knees and lifted her to his chest.  
  
Trance wiggled, squirmed, fought, and laughed the whole way.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
